The invention relates to a construction machine, as well as a clutch for a construction machine.
Such construction machines are known, for example, from WO 02/01005. The combustion engines of the newer generation, in particular diesel engines, used in such construction machines generate rotary vibrations of significant proportions due to the lightweight design. This results partly from the fact that light components, in particular light crankshafts and flywheels, are increasingly used, and from the fact that the combustion process happens differently as a result of altered ignition times and injection times due to exhaust emission stipulations, which leads to the generation, to an increasing extent, of rotary vibrations in the output train.
The significant extent of rotary vibrations creates problems, however, with downstream drive mechanisms in the drive train like, for instance, with downstream clutches and gearboxes. These rotary vibrations can intensify even further in such clutches and gearboxes due to mechanical couplings, in particular form-fitting couplings, that have play. Material fatigue, as well as wear and tear can increase considerably, which can lead to a reduced service life of the elements in the drive train. In the process, a progressive reinforcement effect can be observed, because wear and tear caused by these damaging vibrations inevitably leads to increased play, by which the vibrations are in turn reinforced. This problem exists in construction machines in general, and in particular in automotive road milling machines, stabilizers or recyclers, as well as in crushing plants, for example, jaw crushers or impact crushers.